


only bought this dress so you could take it off

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: "Hi.""Wow."(An alternate take on the date in 3.12 Curse Of The Earth Totem)





	only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/gifts).



> for lucy who challenged me to use tswift lyrics in a fic

She had asked Gideon to make her something sexy. Something short enough to make Ava lose her mind, but not too short that she’d wrinkle her nose in that adorable patented Time Bureau distaste. Distaste that Sara had lately found herself finding more and more attractive, but still not exactly what she was going for on a first date.

No, what she wanted was something just tempting enough for Ava to know exactly what was waiting for her when they finally stopped moving so slow and got to the  _ fun part _ . 

A part that Sara usually didn’t like waiting for, but in this case…

They were taking it slow.

Or, at least, trying to.

She wanted to do this right, in a way she hadn’t in a long time. Falling for someone so truly and thoroughly scared Sara a little bit, if she was being honest, but it was worth it. Ava was worth it.

Which was why she was here, leaving the team to deal with the mission, and taking a rare moment for herself. To go on a  _ date  _ for the first time in ages, for the first time in a long time. Maybe even ever? She and Nyssa hadn’t really gone on dates, and what she had with Oliver hadn’t really been a fitting situation for one, and everything after them had been, well…  _ Different _ .

A date.

This was a date.

A real date, like the sort of things that normal people do. For a second, sitting there in the restaurant, she can imagine that they’re just two normal women that were slowly starting to fall for each other.

That this was a completely normal date and -

“Hi.”

Ava is beautiful. 

Then again, when isn’t she? 

Vaguely, Sara can remember when she used to find that Time Bureau suit on Ava to be unflattering and stuck up. Now though, she’s certain that she would find Ava beautiful in anything she could be wearing. Certain that all it would take is that smile - the one aimed at her right now - for Sara to lose any last reservations that she might have had about this. 

“Wow.’

Ava laughs at that.

The same little giggle of a noise that Leo had played back for her what seems like a lifetime ago now. Sheepishly looking away from her, as if she could scarcely believe what Sara was saying. 

As if she had no idea how gorgeous she was. 

Which was absurd. 

“I’m serious,” Sara insists, “You’re crazy hot, you do know that, right?” 

“I - Thank you,” Ava’s squeaks a little over the word, hesitance in her tone.

And god, she really doesn’t know, does she?

Sara makes a silent vow to fix that later. To lay Ava down on a bed and trace every beautiful part of her body with her lips, pressing kisses to each of her curves, until Ava understood just how beautiful she was. Just how lucky Sara feels to have this woman here on a date with her. How lucky she feels to have Ava actually interested in her for more than just a night.

Even though - Sara sweeps her eyes over Ava again, taking in just how good she looks in that dress - she could go for a night.

When she raises her eyes to meet Ava’s after glancing over her, she sees so clear the desire that she feels inside of herself mirrored in Ava’s expression. 

She watches the way Ava shifts in her seat, the movement of her throat when she swallows, the  _ want  _ that is so clearly there.

When Ava says, “You look good too. Really good, better than good you look -” Sara can hear exactly what she’s feeling in Ava’s voice.

Hear it so clearly.

Suddenly, taking it slow and having dinner doesn’t seem all that interesting anymore.

“You know, I think that before they move us to our table, that I need to go freshen up,” Sara says, the innuendo heavy in her voice. 

Intentions clear, as she rises from her chair, impossible to miss the way Ava’s eyes follow her movements. Lingering on where the hem of her skirt brushes against her upper thigh. Gideon had been right about the length. 

Sara can’t help the smile that finds its way to her lips, this - sex in the bathroom of a fancy restaurant - is easy,  _ this  _ she knows how to do.

It’s everything that’s going to come after that’s going to be complicated.

But she figures they’ve got time to sort it out later, some time when Ava isn’t looking at her like she’s the only thing she plans on eating tonight. 

“If you wanted to join me,” Sara adds, in the same tone, the offer clear in her voice. Her fingers brushing against Ava’s arm as she turns in the direction of the bathroom.

It doesn’t take long.

One second, maybe two. 

Before she hears the sound of Ava’s heels on the floor behind her. A step behind. The smallest of distances, one that closes the instant the bathroom door shuts behind her.

Sara barely has the forethought to click the lock shut before she kisses Ava. The way she’s wanted to kiss her for far too long. Since the first moment they met, when Ava was so incredibly frustrating that Sara had wanted to kiss the smug look off of her face, kiss her until she even forgot how to be smug.

Now though…

Now she’s kissing her because she can, because she wants to, because Ava is beautiful and in front of her, and when Sara wraps a hand around the back of Ava’s neck to pull her in, Ava leans down willingly to kiss Sara. Ava’s lips against her own are warm and soft, opening easily for Sara, welcoming her in and pulling her closer.

Sara presses up on her toes, presses as close to Ava as possible, needing to be in contact with her as much as possible, wanting nothing more than to be as close to Ava as possible. 

Needing to be as close to Ava as possible.

She lets out a gasp against Ava’s lips, when she feels Ava’s leg between her own, trusting just right, just the hint of pressure against the part of her body that wants Ava most of all. 

“Ava,” Sara says, her voice heavy with want, “Fuck, I want - I want you so fucking bad.”

There’s a hint of color on Ava’s cheeks.

Blushing, fuck, she’s blushing. 

What has Sara done to deserve something as precious and wonderful as this?

“I’ve wanted you too,” Ava says, her voice soft, like an admission, “Ever since I came in and saw you in that dress, I’ve wanted you so badly.” 

“I only had this dress made for you to take it off,” Sara says, her voice less of an admission. More of an invitation.

An invitation that Ava thankfully takes, rucking the skirt of Sara’s dress up with one hand, while she uses the other to tug Sara’s tights down her thigh. Ripping the thin fabric as she does. 

“Sorry,” Ava says, quickly. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I honestly could not care less,” Sara tells her, pressing a small brief kiss to Ava’s lips. A kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough. Before she says, “I need you inside of me.” 

Ava makes a sort of choked off noise. 

But she makes her move, pressing her fingers up against Sara, slipping two inside of her with ease. Ava’s clearly done this before, clearly knows what to do, something that becomes clear the more she presses up against Sara. The way she moves her fingers just right, crooking them inside of Sara, pressing against the parts of her that makes her legs weak.

She barely manages to keep standing, leans heavily against Ava, kissing sloppily against her mouth as Ava works her body. They move together in tandem, Ava’s fingers moving inside of her, while Sara can’t help but thrust down upon them. Needing more and more. She’s vaguely aware of those words falling from her lips.

A mix of noises, broken sounds, half moans, and Ava’s name. 

If anyone were to walk past the bathroom, there would be no mistaking what they were doing, but Sara doesn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not now.

Not when she was finally getting what she had wanted for far too long. 

Not when she was finally - 

“Later,” Sara says, forcing herself to form a logical thought, despite the cloud of want and desire fogging up her mind, “Later, we need to talk about this - I - I want to do this, right, god, Ava - I want to do this right, so bad I.”

The fingers inside of her pause for a moment. 

And Sara can’t help the whine that slips from her lips. 

“If you want we can-”

“Later, Aves.”

“Aves?”

“Aves,” Sara repeats, pressing another soft brief kiss to her lips to end the discussion there, “Right now, I need you to get back to fucking me.”

Thankfully, Ava doesn’t have to be told twice. A blessed moment later the fingers inside of her were moving again, fingers moving hard against her, pressing just right, such that it doesn’t take much longer than that. Sara feels it, rising within her, when the need and want turns into something more overwhelming, something that leaves her breathless, clinging onto Ava as her legs buckle, waves of pleasure over taking her. 

Ava kisses her, swallows the sound of her name from Sara’s lips, and Sara lets herself get lost in the kiss. One just as good as the first, but somehow better, because a part of her knows that it’s going to lead to many more kisses. 

Slowly, finally, Sara comes back to herself.

Forehead resting against Ava’s, hand still around the back of her neck for support, still pressed as close as possible. Even mixed in with the aftershocks of pleasure, Sara knows that there’s nowhere else than she would rather be than here, nobody else that she would rather be with than Ava. 

“Sara,” Ava says, softly, through the fog of pleasure in Sara’s mind. The sound of her name, beautiful as ever from Ava’s lips calling her back to herself. “If you wanted to talk about things later… Maybe we could, over the dinner that we kind of came here to have.”

Right, dinner.

The entire reason they were here.

Sara leans back slightly, so she can look up to meet Ava’s eyes with her own. 

The softness that is there, mixed with something darker, some sort of want still there. 

Sara lets her hand slide down from Ava’s neck, tracing down the line of Ava’s back, to where she catches the zip of Ava’s dress, taking care to gently unzip it. Pushing the dark blue fabric down off Ava’s body, until it falls onto the ground - if she had thought Ava looked good with the dress on, she looks even better like this.

“You know,” Sara says, “I think there’s something else I’d much rather be eating.”

 


End file.
